


Dessert Is The Best Part

by forfunandfic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Football Player Louis, M/M, Photographer Harry, Romance, Shy Harry, but then he meets Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfunandfic/pseuds/forfunandfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry is a photographer for a fashion magazine and Louis is the troublemaker of the England national team who Harry has to photograph.  Niall is still the captain of the ship, and Zayn and Liam are around, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert Is The Best Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightbluelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbluelou/gifts).



> This is my first fic EVER. I would love any feedback as I consider writing more 1D fic! 
> 
> Thanks to brightbluelou for the great prompts, it was hard to choose just one!

It’s barely half seven in the morning when Harry shuffles into his kitchen to make himself tea before he heads to work.  His kitchen, like the rest of his apartment, is tiny and he has no room for even a small table.  Harry knows that if he sits on the couch to drink his tea, there is a good chance he’ll fall back asleep and be late to work, so he pushes himself up onto the counter so he can look out the window as he enjoys his cuppa. 

 

Glancing at his watch, Harry realizes that he has to leave in less than fifteen minutes if he wants to be on time to work and groans.  With his hands clutched around his mug, he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the cupboard and lets the spring sunlight warm his face.

_Why did I let myself stay up so late?_ Harry thinks to himself. _I have to stop doing this to myself._

 

It’s not that Harry doesn’t love his job as a photographer for one of Britain’s biggest fashion magazines, he does.  And he knows that he is lucky to have it.  But it’s not his dream.  One day, Harry will save up enough money, courage, and confidence to have his own little studio and will make a living taking pictures of pregnant women, babies, toddlers laughing in the park, happy, loving families.  But, for now, in order to achieve that dream, he spends most of his time taking pictures of snobby and often whiney celebrities.

_One day._

 

Harry is almost done with his cuppa when his phone buzzes on the counter next to him with a text from his friend Zayn, a local artist who sometimes takes on freelance photography jobs for extra cash.  Honestly, though, considering Zayn’s ungodly looks, he should be in front of the camera, not behind it.  Surprised that Zayn is even up this early to text him, Harry unlocks his phone to see what is so urgent.

_‘I hear you’re shooting Louis Tomlinson today. Good luck mate !! x.’_

 

Harry groans again as he remembers Zayn telling him about a shoot he did last year of the England national team before they headed to Brazil for the World Cup.

Louis was a terror on set, constantly cracking jokes, distracting his teammates, moving around, and not listening to Zayn’s directions. Louis’s antics made the shoot take at least twice as long as it otherwise should have.

 

After taking a deep breath to try to calm himself, Harry jumps down off the counter. A second cuppa before work is clearly mandatory.

 

\- - -

 

Louis is late. Harry is sitting on his stool with all the lighting and his camera set up, just waiting for Louis to show up.  He should have expected this.  After Zayn’s experience, he should have known that nothing would go smoothly today and that he would not get to the park before sundown.  At least that would mean he can get some extra sleep tonight.

 

Just then, the door bursts open and, as Harry swivels around on his stool to face the newcomer, he sees Louis saunter into the room in an expensive, tightly-fitted suit while staring down at his phone.  He has perfectly tousled honey-colored hair and long eyelashes fanned across his cheekbones.  As Louis gets closer to Harry, he looks up and his blue eyes meet Harry’s and Harry freezes; he didn’t realize that he was staring.  Louis might be the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.  Of course, Harry has seen photos of Louis before or watched him play on telly, but clearly those images never did him justice.   He’s kind of small but fit and wow. Just wow.  Quickly, Harry bows his head and stares at his folded hands in his lap.  He wishes he wasn’t always so shy around people he’s doesn’t know well, but he just can’t get himself to look back up.

 

Harry can see Louis’s feet as he takes one last step toward Harry and stops. Louis’s trousers are stretched across his muscular thighs.  _I want him to ride me.  Wait, what?_

 

“Um . . .” Harry hears Louis’s hesitant voice and snaps his head back up. Harry might be shy, but he’s always professional.

 

Their eyes lock and it’s like the world around them freezes for a moment. After a few seconds, a burly, dark haired man—who Harry had not noticed until now—coughed, breaking the silence. “This is Louis, and I’m his bodyguard, Alberto.”  This seems to also shake Louis out of his trance, and both he and Harry blink a few times before Harry directs his attention to Alberto.

 

“Hi, Alberto, I’m Harry,” he says with a small smile as he sheepishly extends his hand toward Alberto before turning back to Louis. “Louis, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Shall we get on with it?” Louis nods his head as he hands Alberto his phone and walks over to the white backdrop in front of the camera.

_Keep it together, Styles,_ Harry thinks to himself as he takes a deep breath. At least he can kind of hide behind the camera.

 

Harry tries to quiet his thoughts as he readies the camera and begins to snap Louis in various poses.   

_Louis is so beautiful. Look at that body. How am I going to get through this shoot.  This is going to be so hard. Hard haha.  Oh my god what is my problem.  I can’t believe Zayn didn’t properly warn me.  I need a lot more than luck today!_

 

“Harry?” Harry is torn from his thoughts at the sound of Louis’ voice.     

 

Startled, Harry nearly knocks over a light next to him before he responds. “Yes?”  It sounds more like a squawk than a question. Harry can feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment. 

 

“Harry, I’m not sure where I should put my hand.”

 

“Turn your head toward me a bit and put your hand a little higher, near your forehead.”  

 

“I’m not sure I get it, can you come help me?  I want to get it right.” 

 

Harry pauses for a second, as one of his assistants, Niall, starts to move toward Louis to help him.

 

“Sure, yeah, no I can—Niall, I got it, thanks.”  Harry moves past his camera and toward Louis, his heart beating uncontrollably fast, and he suddenly feels magnetically drawn to Louis, like Louis’s being is pulling Harry toward him.

 

Harry stares as Louis for a moment, stares at Louis’s blue eyes staring back, before gently placing his hands on either side of Louis’ head and turning it ever so slightly in the right angle.  _Louis’s cheekbones are even more magnificent up close._ Harry sucks in a sharp breath when he notices Louis lick his lips and swallows, his adams apple bouncing up and down his throat.  _I want to kiss you so badly right now. Then I want to suck a bruise on your neck so everyone who watches you play will know you’re mine._

 

Suddenly, Harry remembers that they are not the only ones in the room and drops his hands.

 

“So,” Louis starts, and Harry thinks he sees a bit of disappointment in Louis’s eyes. “What do you want me to do with my hands?”

_So many things and everything._

 

Harry giggles, and Louis follows suit once he realizes his unintentional innuendo.

 

“Just like this,” Harry says and he arranges Louis’s hands just right. “You’re perfect—er, that’s perfect. Don’t move.” 

 

Reluctantly, Harry returns to his camera and snaps a few more pictures. Having now seen Louis Tomlinson up close and actually touched him, Harry just wants more.  Somehow, he manages to suppress his desire to fantasize about Louis enough to get through the rest of photo shoot without embarrassing himself. Louis is cooperative, quiet, and almost shy; not at all like how Zayn described his encounter with Louis last year. In fact, Louis almost seems a bit flirty with Harry.

_That’s just him trying to play to the camera, he couldn’t possibly be flirting with me,_ Harry thinks, as much as he’d love to be wrong.

 

Eventually, Harry has more than enough photos and can’t justify keeping Louis any longer.  “Okay, well I think we got it,” Harry tells Louis.

 

“Are you sure?”  Louis asks.

 

“Yes, well—”

 

“Excellent,” Alberto says, interrupting Harry. “Perfect timing, Louis I have Liam on the phone for you, he says it’s urgent.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Louis responds as he receives the phone from Alberto, giving Harry a tight smile.  “Thank you Harry, this was enjoyable.  It was great meeting you.” And with that, Louis lifts the phone to his ear as he turns to walk out with Alberto.

 

Harry watches Louis walk toward the door as he tries to think of something else to say, of some excuse to keep Louis in the studio longer, but in a matter of seconds it’s too late and Louis is gone. 

_Gone for forever. The love of my life and I’ll never see him again._

 

Harry sighs and packs up his camera and equipment.  When he’s done, he looks at his watch and notices that it’s nearly 4. If he hurries, he can still get to the park in time to get a few good shots of the mothers and their babies and children that frequent the park on sunny afternoons like today.

 

\- - -

 

The sun is approaching the horizon and sending golden rays across the grass as Harry relaxes on a bench near the playground.  Harry snaps one last picture of two kids holding hands while eating ice cream cones as their dad packs up their things before they head home for the night. It’s starting to get chilly so he hugs his knees close to his chest as he scrolls through some of the photos he just took.  The parents, babysitters, and kids who frequent the park know Harry by name now.  On weekends and weekdays when he is able to leave work early, Harry likes to visit the park near his apartment to take pictures. He loves capturing the beauty that exists in real life at the park: the awe of a baby discovering something new, a pregnant woman’s natural glow, a child’s true joy and laughter as they run around and play.  At first, he was worried that parents would think he was a creep, but he soon befriended them and now he always e-mails the photos to the parents after he edits them. It’s all free, but this is what Harry really wants to be doing some day for a living, with his own studio and clients. He could spend his days playing with children and chatting with pregnant women about baby names and the newest stroller on the market. 

 

For now, he settles for this, and it’s actually pretty great. He gets to sit on benches and chat with the babysitters and mothers, and after weeks of feeling a baby kick in his mother’s stomach, she eventually arrives at the park with her newborn, who Harry cradles in his arms as he longs for his own family one day.

 

Harry is lost in his day dreams of a fit husband and screaming happy children and dirty nappies and home-cooked family dinners when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He has a text from a number he doesn’t recognize.

_‘Hi your office (Niall) gave me your number.  I hope that’s ok. I wanted to apologize for today.’_

 

Harry furrows his brow as he tries to figure out who the text could be from, but before he can respond with a generic ‘I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong number,’ he receives another text.

_‘For being late today and making you wait. That was very unprofessional of me.’_

  1. _OH._ Suddenly, the pieces fall together and Harry bolts upright, dropping his feet to the ground.  _Oh my god this much be Louis Tomlinson.  Louis is texting me._ Harry stares down at his phone hands gripping the device, unsure of what to do.



 

In case there was any doubt left, Louis confirms what Harry already assumed. _‘Oh, this is Louis by the way.’_

 

Not wanting to delay his response any longer, but unsure of exactly what to say, Harry decides to go with a generic _‘Hi, that’s okay don’t worry about it.’_

 

Harry is nervous, but behind the veil of his phone, he decides to try to be a bit more bold and flirt with Louis.  After all, Louis did seem to be flirting with Harry today, right? He wasn’t just imagining that, was he?

_‘I enjoyed working with you today,’_ Harry adds. _Oh god I am terrible at flirting.  What am I even doing, who am I kidding, it’s Louis fucking Tomlinson.  Like he would ever be interested in me!_

 

Harry waits what feels like an eternity for an answer but receives nothing. So much for false hope. Taking a deep breath, Harry packs away his camera, hoists his bag on his shoulder, and starts toward home. He’s barely one block from the park when his phone buzzes again.

 _‘Me too.  I think it was the first photo shoot I’ve done that didn’t feel like a chore.’_ Harry smiles. He is so giddy he can barely contain himself. _It’s just a few texts, calm down._   But Harry can’t believe he’s actually talking to Louis again, and that Louis said he enjoyed working with him today.  Zayn was so wrong.

 

_‘In fact, I’d like to make it up to you for me being late today. Are you free for dinner tonight?’_

_Did Louis just ask me out on a date?_ Harry stops in the middle of the sidewalk, debating how to respond.  _Don’t sound too eager._

 

Going for nonchalance, Harry responds with a simple _‘Okay’_ before adding, _‘I’m just on my way home but let me know when and where and I can be there.’_

_‘Great. I will make a reservation and text you the details soon.’_

 

Harry freezes, suddenly nervous.  _I’m going on a date with Louis Tomlinson. No fucking way._ He may be shy, but he’s had his fair share of hook-ups and short-term boyfriends in the past. Meeting those guys usually involved alcohol, though, and either Niall or his sister Gemma by his side.

 

Normally, Harry would be petrified at the prospect of going on a date with someone he barely knows.  Hell, Gemma had been trying to convince him to join an online dating site—or at least Tinder—for months, but he always refused; blind dates just aren’t his thing. But Harry thinks back to earlier today at the studio with Louis.  Something about Louis was comfortable and easy.  Actually, now that he thinks about it, he normally wouldn’t feel as free to talk to and instruct a subject as he did Louis, and he definitely wouldn’t have had the balls to physically move his subject into the right position, especially if Harry was attracted to him.  Louis was _hot_ and Harry was most definitely attracted to him, yet he was at ease with Louis despite the butterflies Louis stirred in his stomach. 

_Okay, I can do this._ Harry thinks to himself.  _I know Louis, this will be fine._ Harry breaks into a jog and runs the last few blocks to his apartment, suddenly excited as much as he is nervous. He needs a shower and the perfect outfit, and maybe a little pep talk from Gemma.

 

\- - -

 

Two hours later, Harry finds himself standing in front of the address Louis texted him.  The restaurant looks fancier than he was expecting and Harry is wearing his tight black jeans, which are a bit worn.  He was worried they may be a bit too casual, but they show off his ass better than anything else he owns, if he does say so himself, thank you very much.  He’s also wearing the simple, sheer black button-up that Gemma approved.  He left the top two buttons unbuttoned and is debating whether he should undo a third when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

 

The touch startles him, mostly because he’s a bundle of excitement and nerves, and he makes an embarrassing yelp-like noise as he spins around to find Louis smiling up at him.  He must have spun too quickly, though, and Harry being the bumbling baby-deer-like creature that he is he half steps on Louis’s foot and begins to tumble to the ground. Louis grabs Harry’s bicep and holds him still.  _Wow Louis is strong and, yup, still hot as hell._

 

Louis giggles quietly, his fingers still wrapped around Harry’s arm, and Harry wants him to never let go.  Harry shouldn’t be as endeared as he is by Louis and the crinkles around his eyes. _I’m so gone for him already, and I barely know him.  I’m hopeless._

 

“Oops.” Harry laughs lightly as he returns Louis’s smile.  He should be more embarrassed by his own clumsiness, but judging by Louis’s face, he has no reason to be.

 

“Hi,” Louis says softly, still beaming at Harry.

 

They stare at each other for a moment, smiling and saying nothing, until a passerby bumps Louis’s arm that was still gripping Harry and knocks both of them out of their trance.

 

Realizing he was staring, Harry instinctively looks down at the toes of his boots. He can feel the pink of his blush warming his cheeks. 

 

“Hey,” Louis says, releasing his grip, much to Harry’s dismay. “Let’s go in, yeah?”

 

Harry nods in agreement.  As he follows Louis into the restaurant, he first notices that Louis is wearing black jeans much like his own, and is relieved to no longer feel underdressed. Then, he notices just how tight Louis’s jeans are, and how good his round bum and thick thighs look in them. Harry imagines his hands rubbing up and down Louis’s legs and squeezing his bum as Louis straddles him, pinning him to the mattress.  Just as Harry starts to feel his own jeans get a bit tighter, they arrive at their table and he eagerly sits down before anyone, especially Louis, notices how hard he is. _Not yet, Styles. But thank god I made it to the shops for lube and condoms. Because you never know,_ Harry thinks hopefully before once and for all pushing any and all thoughts of sex to the back of his mind.  _Focus_. 

 

\- - -

 

To Harry’s relief, the conversation between him and Louis flows easily and naturally throughout dinner.  They make each other laugh and share bites of their food.  They find out that they have a lot in common: they both have sisters (Louis has five!), they both love spending time with their families, and are both especially close with their mums.  Louis mentions some of the bands he like and, to Harry’s surprise, their music tastes are very similar and they even both attended the same concert for The Script several years ago.  Louis tells Harry that he and his mate Liam sometimes go to karaoke bars, and insists that Harry and his mates join them next time.  Harry is already mentally inviting Niall, and thinks he can probably convince Zayn to come too if plied with enough alcohol.  Harry is beaming; he has never had a date go so well.

 

When their dessert—a shared piece of molten chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream—is nearly gone, Harry is desperate for this night to not end.

 

“Do you want the last bite?” Louis asks.

 

“No, no you have it.” Harry offers.  He’s already feeling a bit defeated as the date draws to a close. _Maybe this wasn’t even a date,_ Harry thinks, as his self-doubt and insecurity suddenly returns. _Maybe this really was him just trying to apologize for being late today._

 

“You sure?  Dessert is the best part of the meal, and I probably shouldn’t have any more, I’m supposed to be on a training diet.” 

 

Oh right, Harry had completely forgotten that the beautiful, charming, witty Louis Tomlinson is also a professional footballer. 

_He’s so out of my league._

 

“Then you definitely should have the last bite!” Harry tells Louis with a smile.

 

Louis laughs as he scoops up the last bite of their dessert. Harry never wants to share a dessert with anyone other than Louis again. 

 

The waitress clears their dessert plate and, after an animated discussion throughout dinner, both Harry and Louis are suddenly quiet. Harry feels his heart sinking.

_I’ll see if Gems wants to come over to cuddle and watch_ Love Actually _tonight. It’ll be fun._

 

Louis is the first one to break the silence. “So, um,” Louis pauses and shyly looks down at his lap.  “Do you want to hang out more?”  Louis continues. “I was thinking of watching a movie tonight anyways.  I wouldn’t mind a little company. If you can. If you want to.”

 

Harry blushes.  Of course he wants to! He wants to very badly. I mean, tomorrow morning he was going to touch up the photos he took at the park today, but that can wait. “Okay!”

 

Louis asks for the check and quickly pays, refuting all of Harry’s offers to pay his half. 

 

The pair have barely stepped outside of the restaurant before Louis suddenly exclaims, “There’s a taxi!” and grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him forward in a half-jog to the taxi currently dropping off passengers. Harry and Louis climb in the back seat as Louis rattles off his address to the driver.  Leaning back against the seat, Harry takes a deep breath and looks over at Louis.  Louis’s blue eyes meet Harry’s and they both smile and giggle. 

 

“You’re cute.” Louis tells Harry.

 

“So are you,” Harry responds.

 

They both giggle again and Louis’s eyes crinkle when he smiles. _Best date ever._

 

It’s another minute before Harry realizes that Louis is still holding his hand. Harry’s big hands engulf Louis’s more petite hands, yet it’s Louis who makes Harry feel protected and safe.

 

It’s a quick drive to Louis’s apartment building, a modern structure with a doorman and a posh lobby.  Without saying a word, they both ride the elevator up to Louis’s floor. Louis unlocks the door and pulls Harry inside.  Harry barely has a second to take in the floor-to-ceiling windows providing sweeping views of the city before Louis’s lips are on his and Louis is pressing Harry up against the door. It takes Harry’s brain a moment to register what is happening before he parts his lips so Louis can deepen the kiss. They breathe into each other’s mouths, tongues tangling and teeth occasionally clacking in their desperation for more, more, more.  Harry can feel a burning desire unfurl deep down inside him.

 

One of Louis’s hands cups the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him closer, while the other tangles in Harry’s curls.  Louis wraps his fingers around a chunk of Harry’s hair and tugs gently, eliciting a gasp from Harry.  Louis smiles against Harry’s lips before nibbling on Harry’s earlobe then kissing down his neck and finally latching on to Harry’s collarbone where he begins to suck a bruise into his skin.  Harry’s breathing becomes heavier, and he allows his eyelids to flutter closed as he finds the hem of Louis’s shirt and runs his hands under his shirt and up the sides of Louis’s naked torso.

 

“Your hands are cold,” Louis breathes into Harry’s neck.

 

“Then warm them up for me.”

 

“I actually think you are wearing too much right now,” Louis says as his hands skim down Harry’s neck and chest and to the buttons on Harry’s shirt. “You should take this off.”

 

As Louis begins to unbutton Harry’s shirt, he slots one leg between Harry’s legs. They’re closer than even, and Harry can feel Louis’s hard dick against his leg.  _I did that. That’s so hot._

 

“You’re so hot,” he tells Louis, his brain-to-mouth filter long gone.

 

“So are you,” Louis responds as he undoes the final button on Harry’s shirt. Louis runs his hands up and down Harry’s chest before moving his hands to his shoulders and tugging at the shirt still stuck on Harry’s arms.  “Off. Now,” he tells Harry as he kisses him again.  Harry pushes himself off the door enough to shimmy out of his shirt and discards it on the ground. Louis stands his ground, though, and grinds into Harry’s crotch. 

 

“Fuck.” Harry moans loudly into Louis’s mouth.

 

“Fuck you?”  Louis asks playfully.

 

“Yes, please.”  It sounds more desperate than Harry intended.

 

“Not tonight, Babe.  Gotta save something for the second date.”

 

Harry whines into Louis mouth before Louis pulls off and stares into Harry’s eyes.  “Bed. Let’s go to my bed.”

 

Louis takes Harry’s hand and leads him through the living room and down a hallway.  Harry briefly spots a kitchen, a baby grand piano, and what appears to be an office, before Louis flops down on his large bed, pulling Harry down with him.  They both lie on their backs for a moment and giggle, then Louis gets on all fours and crawls over Harry, effectively caging him on his back.

 

Harry hooks his fingers slightly under the band of Louis’s jeans and runs them across his stomach.  While staring up into Louis’s blue eyes, he tugs at the hem of Louis’s shirt. Louis gets the hint and pulls his shirt off, then returns his attention to Harry.  

 

From this angle, Louis is breathtaking.  His skin is golden and glistening with a thin layer of sweat. He has a six pack but also a little tummy that Harry finds sexy.  Harry wants to touch every inch of his body until he knows it better than his own.

 

When he hears Louis’s voice, Harry shifts his attention back to Louis’s face above him.  “No jeans allowed in my bed. I’m afraid these are going to have to come off.”  Before Harry has the chance to respond, Louis undoes Harry’s belt and tugs his jeans down his legs and throws them somewhere behind him.  

 

It’s a relief to have them off, but Harry’s dick is so hard and uncomfortably straining in his pants.  “These, too.”  Harry commands as he bucks his hips slightly off the bed.  Louis needs no convincing.  He eagerly pulls Harry’s pants off and Harry’s dick springs free.  Louis looks hungry for more and crashes their lips together.

 

Without asking, Harry unbuttons Louis’s jeans and runs his hands down the length of Louis’s hard dick as he pulls down the zipper.  Louis sucks in a sharp breath.  His elbows give way but his forearms catch him before he crashes down on Harry.  With their chests pressed together, Louis pulls his pants down then kicks them off along with his jeans.

 

Louis grinds down, his dick rubbing against Harry’s providing some much-needed friction.  Harry reaches down and rubs his fingers over Louis’s slit and finds it dripping with precome. He wraps his hand around both of their dicks and starts pumping.  Harry looks up to see Louis breathing heavily with his eyes closed, his biceps starting to shake from holding himself up.  Harry lifts his head up and bites Louis’s neck.

 

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis moans as Harry’s hand steadily slides up and down their dicks. 

 

Harry can feel his orgasm building and closes his eyes. But then Louis suddenly starts to push himself up and off Harry.  “Hold on,” Louis manages to say between breaths. “I want to—” Louis finishes his thought by sliding down Harry’s body and licking a stripe up the underside of his dick and over his slit. 

 

“Louis,” is all Harry can manage before Louis takes his dick in his mouth and slides his lips all the way down until his head hits the back of his throat. Harry looks down at Louis; his eyelashes cast shadows across his cheekbones and his cheeks are hollowed out, so sharp they could cut glass as he bobs up and down Harry’s dick. Harry lets his head fall back on the bed as he fists the sheets and holds on.  Harry’s moans grow louder and more frequent, interspersed with chants of “Lou” and “fuck” and “feels so good.”

 

It only takes a few minutes.  “I’m close.”  Louis doesn’t stop. Harry manages to nudge Louis’s thigh with his foot to try to get his attention.  “Hey, Louis, I’m close.”  Louis looks up at Harry and continues to take Harry as deep as he can, his hand sliding in sync, covering whatever his mouth can’t handle.  Louis grips Harry’s thighs and squeezes, and that’s all it takes. Harry spills down Louis’s throat, head thrown back and mind going blank. 

 

Harry barely registers Louis’s lips sliding up his dick one last time before popping off.  Louis clambers up on the bed and kisses Harry.  Harry can taste himself on Louis’s lips; it shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

 

As Louis moves closer to deepen the kiss, Harry feels Louis’s dick hard as a rock against his body.  Harry spits on his hand then manages to snake it between their bodies and wrap it around Louis’s length.  His dick is thick and the thought of it inside him, pounding his prostate, makes Harry’s dick twitch in anticipation.

Louis’s breathing picks up and he drops his forehead to Harry’s as little moans escape from his mouth.  A few pumps and twists of his wrist is all it takes before Louis shoots white streaks across Harry’s stomach and chest.  Harry pumps him through the aftershocks, using his other hand to hold Louis up.

 

Harry gives Louis’s dick one last tug before releasing it. After taking a deep breath and shuddering one last time, Louis sits back on his haunches, legs still straddling Harry. Their eyes lock, and then Louis swipes his finger through the mess on Harry’s stomach and brings it toward Harry’s lips.  Harry sticks out his tongue and happily laps it up, much to Louis’s delight. Louis rolls off Harry and lays down on his back next to Harry.  They both giggle, giddy in their post-orgasm glows. 

 

“You know, today didn’t go the way I expected it to.” Harry confesses to Louis.

 

“Oh?”

 

“A friend of mine warned me about you this morning.” Harry then turns on his side to face Louis, and Louis does the same, propping his head up with his fist. “He told me that when he photographed you and the whole team last year, you were quite the troublemaker.”

 

Louis laughs, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. “Guilty.”

 

Louis picks up Harry’s hand and threads their fingers together. Louis rubs circles on the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb.

 

“I guess Zayn doesn’t realize that I have a thing for troublemakers,” Harry says with a smirk.

 

Louis laughs as he pulls Harry in for another kiss. “I like you.” 

 

Harry blushes at Louis’s admission.  “I like you, too.”  Another kiss. “I had fun at dinner.”

 

“I liked dessert.”  Louis says while suggestively waggling his eyebrows up and down.

 

Harry got the innuendo.  He liked dessert, too, and thinks he could have dessert with Louis—and only Louis—for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave your comments, suggestions, and critiques below!


End file.
